Printing of ornamental design patterns and words on textile fabrics, such as Tee-shirts and the like, is known to visually convey art work and/or information. Commercially, such art work and/or words can be applied to the textile fabric by means of known screen printing or heat transfer techniques to produce the desired image on the fabric. In both screen printing and heat transfer, one or more thin layers of ink are applied to the printing surface of the uniformly thin fabric and, after drying, the farbic can then be worn. Of course, multi-colored patterns can also be obtained with screen printing or heat transfer techniques.
Other types of visual effects can also be produced on textile garments. For example, the garment can be embroidered with colored threads to achieve desired patterns. Generally speaking, however, other types of visual pattern effects produced on textile garments of which I am aware are limited and often difficult or expensive to produce.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method of chemically etching a single textile fabric to produce a desired etched pattern therein.
Another object is to provide a method wherein a chemical composition reactive with cotton fibers of the textile fabric can be applied with known screen printing equipment.
Still a further object is to provide an article of manufacture wherein chemical composition reactive with cotton fibers of the textile fabric can be applied to the fabric with known heat transfer equipment.
Still a further object is to provide a method for etching textile garments to achieve a semi-transparent effect in predetermined areas at a relatively low manufacturing cost.